Hate that I love you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 2 Face and Ivy are constantly at odd's with each other but their desire for one another burns wild like a primal fire They want so bad to be with each other yet can't stand their personalities A couple of oneshots about their relationship (Lemon later on) 2 face/Harvey Dent x Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley
1. Chapter 1

**Ok never done a fanfic on this couple before**

**Please be kind as it is a first attempt but hope you like it**

**Please review!**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Ivy was sat on the couch of the break room reading a book. It was rare that she got peace and quiet during this time but thankfully Harley was with Joker and having some lovey dovey time.<p>

She may have cared about Harley dearly but sometime her energy was too much to handle. It was nice to have her in proportion but too much was sickly and exhausting. Secretly it amazed her how Joker was able to put up with her hyperactivity for such long periods that she kinda had some respect for the guy.

"This seat taken?" a gruff voice said sternly. He sounded impatient and short tempered meaning some stupid prick had been kind enough to put him in a bad mood before he graced her with his presence.

She peered upwards to see 2 face standing beside her. Since their last argument they had not spoken and she was in no mood to now "What do you want Harvey?" she grumbled crossly.

There were many people Ivy couldn't stand in Arkham for personal reasons that she kept private. Joker rated at a No.1 but Harvey followed closely behind at No.2 on her list.

2 face frowned "What can't a guy sit down on a sofa and watch TV?!" he snapped crossly. He wasn't particularly pleased to see her either but the attitude she provided was less than necessary.

"You could sit elsewhere so why HERE?!" Ivy retorted crossly. There were tables free and Hatter was sitting with Killer Croc playing cards; what was wrong with speaking to them?

"That's up to me! You don't OWN the god damn thing!" 2 Face spat venomously. Secretly he wanted to just enjoy her company while watching TV but now he was regretting even making that decision.

"Oh really?!" Ivy said bitterly. She just wanted some alone time but unfortunately that was too much to ask for. She got to her feet and glared at him intently. Why was it everywhere she went HE had to follow her like some lost puppy. He could have gone ANYWHERE in the room yet he chose to bother her. She couldn't wait till she got of here and could be alone with her babies once more.

There was a playful whistle in the background "Looks like things are getting steamy" Joker teased deviously. He was sitting in a chair with Harley perched on his lap but had become interested in the spectacle taking place.

This just infuriated the two even more. Not only had they had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into one another; now it was being made public in front of the other inmates. It seemed nothing was private in this place which caused a lot of dispute between inmates on a daily basis.

"Shut your face clown!" Ivy hissed angrily. He always had to be a nosy prick even when it was none of his business.

"Touchy much?" Joker chuckled to himself. He had that usual grin upon his face and that angered her further.

"Ok settle down people break is over!" a doctor said firmly. There were still a couple of minutes left but seeing as another row was about to take place it seemed best to separate them ASAP.

A loud groan escaped from the mouths of every inmate and a few angry glares were sent at the pair. Break time was the only part of their miserable time they had in this place.

Ivy was somewhat relieved by this. At least in her cell she could have peace and quiet from the other inmates ESPECIALLY Harvey. However she was kinda pissed as she had been enjoying her book.

2 Face frowned angrily at her. He had only wanted to relax on the couch and yet again she had gotten all touchy over a stupid subject. At least in his cell he could be alone with his thoughts; unless Joker began to pester him for details.

A doctor came and began to lead Ivy away. She was in one of those moods where she would need force to return her to her cell.

Another doctor came to lead 2 face to his cell. When mad he needed careful coaxing or he would become temperamental which would lead to violence.

"Thanks a lot idiot" Ivy hissed angrily. It seemed she couldn't do anything without having his shadow follow her.

"You should learn to lose that attitude" 2 Face retorted sharply. He wasn't going to take any of her crap for doing nothing.

"Move it you two" The doctors said firmly. They were in no mood to deal with one of their spats today. In the last week they had broken up at least 5 fights between the pair and 7 more between Joker and Harley the previous week.

Ivy huffed crossly. Why was it that men had to be such pig-headed, self centred jerks. They never cared about what women wanted only about themselves.

**_In male cells_**

Harvey sat on his bed quietly. He was less angry than he was earlier on but was still in a touchy mood. Despite her touchy attitude part of him had been attracted to her in that moment.

He could remember that creamy smooth skin, those big green eyes the colour of the deepest oceans, her red hair that reminded him of the winter sun on an evening. Her slender hourglass figure that still made his eyes widen with shock when she entered a room. Her breasts had become slightly bigger but were as voluptuous as he last remembered.

Those long slender legs built like a model, those gentle slender arms. She was built amazingly well for a woman which was rare. That heart shaped cherub face that made him smile never seemed to fail.

He could feel himself becoming aroused just thinking about her. It was somewhat amusing that they had HATE sex rather than normal sex. But sometimes is proved to be more passionate than normal anyway.

"You ok in there Harv? You've been mighty quiet since you had that run in with the weed" Joker called playfully.

2 face sighed crossly. He could never have one minute peace in this place but he might as well say something to appease the maniac "Just thinking Jay" he retorted sternly.

A large grin spread across Joker's face "It wouldn't be about the weed would it?" he teased mischievously.

2 face frowned crossly "That's none of your business" he snapped bitterly. How was it that he knew whatever he was thinking before he said it.

Joker chuckled wickedly "If you want her that much you should just screw her".

"It's not that simple Jay" 2 face grumbled crossly.

He did want to embrace Ivy. He yearned to caress her so much that it drove him crazy with frustration. It was just that things were different between them and her attitude didn't help either.

Joker shrugged "Suit yourself but it would make things a lot easier if you did" he reminded him sharply.

"Amen to that" Scarecrow muttered crossly from his cell. He knew better than anyone how the mind worked and was getting fed up of the tension between the pair.

"Why don't you just mind your own business" 2 face retorted sharply. He was sick of everyone butting into his personal life.

**_In women's cells_**

Ivy was busy tending to a potted wild rose plant in the corner. She was in a much more reasonable mood thanks to her babies.

"You ok red?" Harley called anxiously. She had been witness to her outburst earlier but had not gotten the chance to check up on her.

"I'm fine Harls. I'm just busy with my babies" Ivy retorted sharply.

"You aint still mad about 2 face nagging you earlier?" Harley said curiously.

Ivy stiffened and stopped what she was doing. She had wanted to forget that even happened but it seemed Harley thought otherwise. He was still as annoying as ever but he wasn't like that all the time. It was just part of his warped personality.

Those dark eyes and his luxurious soft hair still looked amazing. He certainly looked after himself for a convict. His muscles were more toned than usual meaning he had been working out more.

When they last lay together she had gotten to feel them against her. He had held her so gently that it felt like a dream. Running her hands through his hair felt so good she wanted to do it again.

His rough yet passionate manner when they were together felt amazing. Half the time she wanted him to spank her for being such a bad girl and yelling at him. Mainly she was the dominant one but once in a rare occasion she would be at his mercy.

"You guys need to talk it out. It's not good for a couple to fight" Harley said kindly.

Ivy felt her cheeks burning and shot Harley an intense glare "We are NOT a couple" she spat venomously.

Harley back away from the glass wall of her cell nervously. She swallowed nervously "Sorry Red but you are INTIMATE aint ya?" she asked quietly.

Ivy couldn't deny that Harley was right there. The relationship they had was strained but still classed as one. She felt bad for yelling at her but she just never left stuff alone "We're...sex friends" she explained shyly.

Harley blinked and then smiled sweetly "I get that Red. I hear those kinda relationships are REALLY kinky. I guess I'm more old fashioned ya know" she said proudly.

Ivy didn't know how to respond to that. It was clear Harley meant well but she never said the right thing half the time.

"You need to tell him how you feel" Baby doll said kindly.

Earlier that month she had been admitted to Arkham after attacking a medical research facility that refused to help her with treatment that may help alter her condition.

"Baby is right!" Harley cried happily.

Ivy smiled fondly. They meant well but they could never understand how complicated it was between the two of them.

"Maybe it'll happen...someday" Ivy said fondly. She wanted to be close to him again but their lives were too complicated at this point in time.


	2. C2: Still want you

**Sorry for the late update**

**I have been busy at work and college lately**

**I will try and update sooner next time. Hope you like and please review**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and cold evening in Gotham city; Rain was falling hard against the window's like bullets and it was not a pleasant sound to hear.<p>

Ivy was relaxing on the sofa with a good book and a glass of wine. She was rather lonely without Harley around but was also enjoying the peace and quiet. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and black lace panties. Her hair was tied into a messy plait that fell down her left shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she grumbled crossly. She was enjoying her alone time and being disturbed was not something she enjoyed. Groaning crossly she got to her feet and padded down the hallway to the front door.

"Who the hell would be visiting me at this hour?" Ivy grumbled crossly. She didn't mind visitors in the early hours of the afternoon but it was 12:00 at night. Eventually she reached the door and opened it slowly but was shocked at who was stood on the other side.

2 face was leaning against her doorway with a pissed off and somewhat pained look. He was sweating slightly and was groaning a little. His expression both concerned and amused her since she wasn't talking to him still.

"Harvey? What the hell are you doing here and so late?!" Ivy demanded crossly. She peered down at his suit which was dirty and scruffy then noticed a red patch on his lower side.

A chilling thought suddenly came upon her and her pulse quickened "Harvey you've been shot!" she gasped in shock. She may have hated men but he was the only halfway decent one she could stand.

"Took you long enough" Harvey chuckled weakly then groaned as the pain spread through him.

"You idiot you should have gotten medical help!" Ivy snapped anxiously. She hated to admit it but deep down she still had some feelings left for the guy.

2 face frowned crossly "I was tempted to go to a hospital...But I have too much heat on my tail right now. PLEASE Pam you're the only person with a wide ranged medical background" he pleaded anxiously.

Ivy sighed heavily. She didn't mind performing medical procedures on Harvey it was just that deep down she still cared about him. The fact that she hated admitting that to herself made her angry thus she took it out on him for making her feel that way.

"Come in then. But don't get blood on the carpet it's a bitch to get out" Ivy snapped crossly as she opened the door wide.

2 face limped in slowly but shot her a grateful smile "I owe you one Pam" he said weakly.

"Yeah yeah just hurry your ass up. I was enjoying the peace and quiet and want you out of here quickly" Ivy scowled bitterly.

It was a rare moment when she was interrupted by anyone and was pleased to see them. She was infamous among fellow criminals for her beauty and power but nobody dared to as her out because she was so deadly.

2 face who had dated her in a short period of time before his accident was considered the luckiest guy alive. His feelings on it were mixed from his relationship with her due to his psychological state.

If you asked his normal state that was still Harvey Dent the attorney he would have said something like "She was an amazing woman" or "If only things could change between us".

Big Bad Harv would have been more aggressive, temperamental and icy about the subject. His usual quotes on Ivy were "Arrogant stuck up bitch" or "Snobby selfish witch".

Ivy followed him quietly eyeing him up slyly. He was a rather well built individual and was somewhat sexy. His dark hair and eyes were intriguing but that more mutated side was WILD and she liked that.

2 Face saw her staring at him and raised an eyebrow "What?" he said suspiciously.

"You..Look good" Ivy mumbled quietly. She didn't want to give away that she was attracted to him still so she decided to be sly about it.

Harvey blinked and felt a flush of colour spread to his cheeks. It was true he was mad and bitter towards Ivy but only because she was the first woman he had REALLY cared about opened up to. Her betrayal and attempted murder of him had deeply scarred him.

"You too. You been on a diet?" 2 face said quietly. She hadn't changed a bit since they were last together. That gorgeous curvy slender figure, those red ruby lips, her wild red hair, those emerald green eyes and those rosy cheeks. She was a goddess among swine in his opinion.

Ivy smiled to herself. This visit wasn't so bad after all; in fact it was rather amusing and somehow turning out pleasant. I guess since she spent so much time alone she forgot how nice company could be.

**In bedroom**

2 Face was sat on the bed shirtless. He was waiting for Ivy to return with medicine to apply to his newly gauzed waist.

Despite the fact she could have sent him packing and let him die of his injuries that night she had chosen to help him. She may have hated to admit it but she had indeed become soft and more caring.

Suddenly Ivy came into the room quietly with a shy smile and a bottle in her left hand "it's some medicinal tonic. Apply it to your wounds before you go to bed and when you get up. It will prevent infection and help it heal faster" she said gently.

2 Face took it gratefully with a small smile. It was true he was a feared criminal and a crazy lunatic to others but she treated him like a man and a human being. He had been denied kindness since his accident so he appreciated her company.

Ivy hesitated and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "What are you doing about a place to stay?" she asked sharply. She didn't want him to leave…at least not yet.

2 face rubbed the back of his neck quietly "I was gonna go to a motel or maybe crash with Crane. I haven't decided yet" he said awkwardly.

She clenched her fists tightly "Stay here" Ivy said bravely. His visit had stirred something inside her and she was worried about his injury.

2 face blinked and a look of shock crossed with gratitude spread across his face "Pam…I'd hate to be a bother I mean you were kind enough to tend to my wounds" he said anxiously.

Ivy smiled "Its fine Harvey. Besides I'd feel bad if I got you in trouble again after you came all this way" she said kindly.

2 face smiled kindly "Thanks I appreciate it" he said gratefully. It was rare Ivy was so gracious so he wasn't going to let it pass.

"It's no bother just keep your hands to yourself" Ivy retorted sharply. She was glad to see him but was a dominant free spirit not to be tamed.

2 face raised his hands in the air "I promise" he said mischievously. Deep down he was tempted to pin her to the bed and caress her but knew she would never allow it.

Before leaving to get spare pillows Ivy peered at 2 face and said "It's good to see you again Harvey" she said quietly.

2 face swallowed quietly and smiled "Same to you…Pamela" he said fondly. The last time he used her real name was when they had dated before his accident; since then he had only addressed her as Ivy.

An intense yet enjoyable feeling spread across the room and the pair gazed at each other quietly. They had not seen each other in what seemed like forever and it felt good. Harvey reached out a hand to her slowly to which Ivy slowly began to return her own slender fingers.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the wind blew over a bin outside breaking the mood. Ivy snapped out of it and rushed out of the room to get pillows. She needed to escape before her instincts took control of her heart and mind.

Harvey sighed heavily as she left feeling dissappointed. It was clear that somewhere deep down they yearned for each other but their stubborn pride and anger would not allow it to happen. He chuckled to himself quietly "Almost got her" with a sad smile.


End file.
